Destroyed
by brayden24
Summary: Fox's life has all fallen apart. Nothing exists for him anymore. Can he ever come back from this awful state of mind, defeat the rising threat, gain his teammates back, and win his love back? Or will the new girl bring Krystal back out of jealousy?


-A/N- Hey! This is Brayden. Anyways, I'm a new author here. So be nice when you R&R! Haha. But really, the only way for me to get better is by you guys telling me how, so make sure to speak your mind about it! Anyways, this is my first fic (duh) so it probably won't be as good as future ones. Haha. Contact me if you have any questions or compliments! This takes place after ending 3 of Command (the one where krystal runs away after re-joining the team).

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Argh! Freakin' alarm clock._

It was morning on the Great Fox. 0530 hours to be exact. There was no such thing as visual morning, though. In space, there's no planet to block the light from the stars and suns at night, so it's bright all the time. This was not to Fox's liking, but he'd grown to live with it. Actually, lots of things were not to like at this point in Fox's life.

It would have been easy to just roll over and die for anyone else in this situation. His life was all falling apart for him. After his most recent victory against the Anglars, things completely went downhill. Peppy, his longtime friend and partner, retired. Slippy left the team to be with his new wife, Amanda. Falco left again, as always. If that wasn't enough, the love of his life, the mysterious Krystal left. Not only did she leave, she left to join Star Wolf. Not only did she join Star Wolf, she left to be with the most hated person in Fox's life: Panther.

After dismissing the noise of the clock, he sat on his bed with his legs draped over the side of it. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and walked over to his bathroom. After taking his pants off, he turned the water on, waited for the water to turn hot, and then got in slowly. As he showered, he thought about his life that was slowly turning the most famous person in Lylat into an emotional wreck.

_Where'd I go wrong? I know that I was wrong to tell Krystal to leave the team. I know I was. And so does she. Doesn't she? I thought so. But then why did she leave? So many questions…_

Fox's mind was quiet the rest of the shower. When he got out, he looked to see what to wear. He got on a green long-sleeved shirt, with a white tee that said "Star Fox Team", and had a picture of each of the former team members with him in the center of it. He also wore a pair of jeans.

He went downstairs to the kitchen, where ROB had made him some eggs and pancakes. It was good to have some company, even though it was by a robot. Only thing is, ROB had lost his ability to speak. He was that old. Fox thanked the nonresponsive robot, and ate his food down.

So, his day began. His day of what? Doing absolutely nothing. It was time to sit and think about his life. Maybe play some video games, too.

Today, however, was different. He sat, turned his TV on, and was flipping through the channels when the phone rang.

The phone NEVER rang. The last time the phone rang was at least a month ago. That was a telemarketer. He looked at the caller I.D. It read, "restricted". He picked up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Who's this?" a female voice asked.

Fox wondered. "This is Fox McCloud. Who's this?"

"Fox McCloud?!?! Oh my goodness!!! THE Fox McCloud?!?!?!?!" the voice cried

"I guess so. Who's this?"

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been?! I haven't heard anything from you guys forever!!!"

"WHO IS THIS?!?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Kat. Remember me?"

_Kat?!?!?! What's she calling for?!?! _"Hi, Kat. What do you want?"

"You're not happy to hear from me?"

"I am. Now what do you need?"

"I'm sorry. I was actually trying to call the pizza place. Funny how those things happen, huh?" She sounded like she was lying, but he wasn't sure. He decided to test her.

"Funny, Kat. You were calling for Falco, weren't you? Oh, you little lovebirds you…"

"No, I really wasn't…"

"Do you know who I am? I'm Fox McCloud. You're voice… I could tell it that you wanted to talk to that stupid bird."

"No, I…. uhh… Okay fine, you caught me. Is he there? I haven't talked to him forever…"

"Hate to say it, Kat, but neither have I. Not in at least 3 months."

"Oh, really? That's too bad. Where's Krystal? Have you two gotten with each other yet?"

Fox cringed. "She's gone, too. Left about 5 months ago."

She was taken aback. "Oh. At least Peppy's there to keep you company, right?"

"Retired."

"Oh…. What about Slippy?"

"Married. Aquas."

"Oh, gosh… I'm so sorry Fox… I know this sounds weird, but do you want me to come up there to keep you some company?"

Fox thought about it for a second. _Do I? I don't know… she's not really my type. But then again, I haven't had any non-robot company for months now. _"Sure, if you want. Do you know where the ship is?"

"You mean the Great Fox? I still have your tracking number. I'll be there in a few hours. It looks like… you're in sector M. I'm in Corneria City right now. I'll be there in a few hours!"

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Bye bye! _Click._"

Fox hung the phone up. He sat back in his chair, and thought about what they would do when she got there. He wondered about what Falco would think if he found out that they were alone together. He wondered if this meant that his life would turn around. Then, he fell asleep.


End file.
